The Cloud Over the Grave
by RachyIsMe
Summary: Burt lost his wife and unborn son in a brutal car accident. However, when he see's a young boy standing over his wife's grave six years later he knows that it is a miracle and that God has given him his son back. (tw: kidnapping)
1. Chapter 1

**The Cloud Over the Grave**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything to do with Glee_**

**Trigger Warning: ****_Kidnapping_**

**Summary: **

**_Burt lost his wife and unborn son in a brutal car accident. However, when he see's a young boy standing over his wife's grave six years later he knows that it is a miracle and that God has given him his son back._**

**A/N:**

_**This story is not going to be as happy as the summary makes it out to be and will contain various possible triggers however I will list the triggers at the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**This is a response to a Glee-Angst-Meme prompt: **_

_**glee-angst-meme. livejournal 31600. html?thread=17825648#t17825648**_

* * *

"Hurry up, you're so silly!" The young boy, six years old to be exact, said playfully whilst pulling his best friend by the hand. The two boys were giggling as they ran inside the house, taking a moment to compose themselves as Blaine almost topples over in excitement. After much debate from the parents involved and a compelling argument from the two young boys _'We're not babies, we're six! We're practically grownups!' _–They decided that the boys could have this sleepover which according to the boys they simply had to have.

"Happy birthday honey!" A women said scooping up the young boy. She had copper hair, styled to perfection and that warm glow of a small situated on her face. The young boy mirrored her looks with brown-copperish hair falling over his eyes. The excited smile on his face was contagious as he talked a mile a minute about what he and his best friend Blaine were going to do at their birthday sleepover. "We're going to play dress-up and Blaine can wear the wizard one again and I'm going to be superman and-"

"Okay honey," The women, his mother, interrupted with a laugh. "Just don't wonder off you two, stay in the garden where I can see you."

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"Kurt!"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You're going to be late if you don't get a move on," his Dad chuckled.

"You know it takes time to look this amazing," Kurt replies jokingly whist coiffing his hair up in the bathroom mirror.

Burt rolled his eyes but handed Kurt his bag as Kurt walked out of the bathroom and grabbed an apple taking a bite. "So you excited kiddo?"

"Yeah, if I can get Rachel to calm down a bit about the music, I mean I have nothing against Barbara but if Rachel thinks she's going to be singing every song at my own birthday party she's so wrong."

"I thought you weren't supposed to know about this party –I mean clues in the name 'surprise party'" Burt said once again rolling his eyes at Kurt's antics.

"Kurt Hummel knows everything," Kurt said and snapped his fingers around his face in a diva-like fashion, causing more laughter between the father and son.

"Just remember we have dinner reservations tomorrow, so don't go making any more plans," Burt replied.

"Of course not, this dinner is important to me too."

"It's not every day my son turns sixteen now is it," Burt said with a proud smile on his face. "God," Burt said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug. "What did I do to deserve such a perfect son."

"Not sure about perfect but –"

"No Kurt, you're perfect," Burt replied and whilst wiping away a stray tear that had left the corner of his eye, "Your mother would have been so proud of you, you've grown into such a wonderful person."

Burt composed himself for a moment before clapping Kurt on the shoulder "Now you're going to be really late, better get a move on so you're not missing your own surprise party."

They didn't have massive lights or night-club like equipment, just a classic ipod connected to two large speakers that Finn and Rachel had dragged down into the party room (which was conveniently Rachel's basement). There was a stage with a couple of microphones and multiple stacks of cups and alcohol laying around the room.

Music blasted at the party, mainly show-tunes and Broadway, with Finn having to carry his girlfriend off the miniature stage as although her impromptu performance of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' was vocally good, it got old after they had already heard it twice that night. When Kurt had walked in he put on his best surprised face which made Mercedes sigh, "You ain't fooling anyone Hummel." However, after a few drinks no one seemed to care who knew what and the party went into full swing.

Mercedes grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her toward the dance floor, "Come on," she said playfully as Kurt was fumbling around slowly trying to get steady footing with his drink in his hand. She giggled and said "Hurry up silly."

The pace of the room seemed to slow down for Kurt, so much that a second felt like an hour. His mind seemed to blur over. His eyes clamped shut. His hand slowly left Mercedes and dropped sluggishly to his side. An image appeared in his mind. A boy. Dark hair in a mop of curls. A woman. Light copper hair and a smile that Kurt instantly felt safe and loved in. His mother. He didn't know how he knew it was her, he just did. So this was the infamous Elizabeth Hummel, he'd heard so many stories from his Dad and so many times he'd watched his Dad tear up when he couldn't remember the stories he was being told. "Hurry up, you're so silly". That cut his train of thought away from his mother and towards the young black haired boy before him in his mind.

As slow as it felt for Kurt, he quickly snapped out of it to realize he was shaking. Mercedes looked a little concerned but quickly brushed it off to Kurt just being drunk. Kurt then quickly rushed out of the room into the bathroom as he felt the uncomfortable stirring in his stomach and then proceeded to throw up all the alcohol he'd consumed at the party. Silence was left in the room (other than the beating of the speakers playing one of the countless Broadway hits) as they watched Kurt run out and then heard the noise hinting them in as to what was happening.

"Eww." That came from Brittany S Pierce.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cloud Over the Grave**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- Thank you so much to the people who reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me. Also thanks to Linnéa, as I was very nervous to put this story up and if even if she doesn't know it she helped :)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story and please review :)**

The restaurant was fancy to say the least. It was one of those type of restaurants that made little origami swans with the napkins and had so many pieces of cutlery sitting beside the plate that even a genius wouldn't be able to figure out what each individual knife and fork is used for. To put it in perspective this is not the type of place Burt Hummel would likely be seen in and yet here he was sitting across from his son at a table in the dead center of the room.

"So how was the party?" Burt said trying to start a conversation. Kurt just looked down whilst mumbling about how there were too many renditions of popular Barbara Streisand songs. Of course Burt didn't have a clue about what this meant and in normal circumstances wouldn't bother trying to get Kurt to elaborate on. However, something had been bothering Kurt ever since he returned from the surprise party yesterday night and Burt was going to find out what.

"Come on kid, you must have had at least a little fun," Burt egged on. "Did something happen, did that Rachel girl upset you again –because kid I know your version of whatever the hell that song with the high F or whatever was better but you really need to get over that."

"Defying gravity," Kurt interjected.

"Wait –what?"

"The song, it's called defying gravity," Kurt said and then he sighed. "But no it's not about that… I just really miss Mom."

With that statement Burt's heart shattered. He reached across for Kurt's hand and ran his thumb over it in a soothing motion. "…I miss her too. Every day I miss her. You remind me of her so much Kurt, she'd be so proud."

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face, he loved hearing about his mother but whenever they spoke about her it just seemed to upset Burt. Kurt honestly knew next to nothing about Elizabeth Hummel other than that she would have been proud of him. He doesn't even know how old he was when she died, except he has faint memories of a woman who he believes to be his mother and so he allows himself the comfort in knowing that he has met her and that she must have held him and cuddled him at least once in his life.

With the subject of Elizabeth Hummel out in the open properly for the first time in a while with no interruptions, Kurt decides to talk to his Dad about the most recent memory he has –the one from the party last night. Kurt thinks it may even make his Dad happy that Kurt actually remembers something about his Mom.

"Did I have a friend when I was younger with dark curly hair?" Kurt felt this was an appropriate way to start this part of the tough conversation.

Burt looked momentarily thrown. "Well, Rachel's hair was a bit curly I guess when you were about twelve."

"No, younger than that, like five or six."

Burt froze momentarily and with a slightly shocked glaze in his eye looked directly at Kurt. "What… umm not that I know of."

"It's just I remember seeing a little black haired kid. Did Mom have any friends with kids my age? I remember playing with him and Mom was there."

Burt's gaze grew even stronger and his eyes gained an unfamiliar glint that Kurt hadn't seen before and quite frankly unsettled him. "Tell me about this memory, Kurt." This was all the prompting Kurt needed before he said what he could remember and as he spoke a small peaceful smile lit up both father and son's faces.

**Ten Years Ago**

"Your Mom said to stay in the garden!" Blaine said with a slight panic, attempting to persuade his friend. "I don't want to get into trouble!"

"We won't, it's not like we're going far, we just have to get the ball from next doors garden."

"…okay." Blaine replied. "But we have to be quick."

Both boys began to walk towards the gate at the end of the garden. As Blaine reached out to grab the handle of the gate, he was startled as he heard his friends Mom call them.

"Boys come inside the birthday cakes ready!"

With that being said, the boys instantly forgot about their ball and took after each other in a sprint back inside the house completely unaware of how their lives were going to drastically change in such a short amount of time.


End file.
